Un traje atrevido
by Amgd12
Summary: Kagome quería que Inuyasha le hiciera el amor pero no sabe como, sus amigas le regalan un traje atrevido. Inuyasha al ir a la época de Kagome la mira con aquella ropa reveladora ¿Kagome habrá cumplido su cometido?
**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Advertencia: LEMON (no se si sera fuerte pero léanlo bajo su propio riesgo jeje)**

 **Un traje atrevido**

En la época moderna de noche, una joven muchacha de cabello negro azabache descansaba plácidamente en su cama ya que al día siguiente tendría colegio, tenia que ponerse al corriente en tareas y trabajos si quería seguir en la escuela, ya dos años estando en la búsqueda de los dichosos fragmentos de la perla. Kagome necesitaba de vez en cuando descansar de la época feudal, de los yokais, de Naraku, de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon y de... Inuyasha. A pesar de que el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares no le quitaba su mal carácter, una de las muchas cualidades que hizo que Kagome se enamorara con locura de el

 _Inuyasha..._

Lo amaba mucho a pesar de que el amara a la miko Kikyo. Ella era la segunda y Kikyo era la primera. Suspiro... ¡genial!, ahora estaba un poco triste para dormir. Kagome se imagino como seria que Inuyasha se le declarara y hicieran... el amor... la verdad sintió todo su rostro arder con tal pensamiento que seguramente solo ella tenia. Casi siempre se lo imaginaba a el sudando, con su cabello un poco revuelto, sobre ella, jadeando su nombre y sin ropa... ¡genial! ahora tenia un poco de incomodidad en la entrepierna. Quizá era una pervertida, estar con Miroku daba sus frutos, y valla que frutos... pero era cierto. Ademas como no quitarse aquellas imágenes después de que le pregunto a Sango sobre si los inu-yokai tenían algún tipo de tradición, ¿cual fue la repuesta de su amiga?

 _-Bueno... cuando un inu-yokai encuentra a alguna pareja con la que quieren pasar el resto de sus días juntos, comúnmente cuando tienen... bueno... ya sabes... intimidad... se deja una marca como un ejemplo una mordida en algún lugar visible, esto quiere decir que a cualquiera que aya marcado le pertenece. Es como si se casaran, pero esa marca para ellos representa que en verdad aman a su pareja_

Lo mejor seria que dejara a un lado esos pensamientos, pero... enserio quería que el la hiciera suya, no le importaría perder su virginidad con el... necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien mas, si ya lo había hablado con Sango, pero ella no tenia mucha información sobre el tema, y no se atrevía a preguntarcelo a Miroku, quien sabe que cosas puede decirle ademas de que seria muy vergonzoso preguntarle a un hombre que a una mujer, su madre... ella la mandaba a un convento y junto con su abuelo la exorcizan. Mejor le preguntaba a sus amigas, era la mejor opción en esos momentos

* * *

Mientras tanto en la época feudal...

Un chico de cabello plateado reposaba en la rama de un árbol. No paraba de pensar en una mujer de cabellos azabaches, si una mujer ya no era la niña que conoció hace dos años. Tenia todas las cualidades de decirle mujer: su cabello largo negro con un exquisito olor a sakuras, su piel blanca casi de porcelana con igualmente un olor bastante adictivo, su voz dulce y tranquilizadora, sus labios carnosos pidiendo en silencio ser besados, unos ojos marrones tan hermosos que casi puedes perderte en ellos. Su figura no se queda atrás: tenia una perfectas curvas dignas de una diosa, su busto notablemente mas grande que antes, su cintura un poco estrecha, sus piernas bien contorneadas y largas lo cual se notaba por aquella prenda que llama falda, esas piernas que se notaban tan lisas y tersas que llevaban a su trasero el cual...

 _¡Mierda!, estar junto con Miroku mucho tiempo me esta afectando_

Bueno cualquiera seria un perfecto pervertido solo con ver a la miko. Tubo algunos vistasos de ella desnuda, apreciando su cuerpo sin prendas el cual deseaba por poseer y marcar... pero no creía que la muchacha sintiera algo mas que amistadad por un sucio hanyou como el. Bueno gracias a esa joven tubo que ir y pedir un consejo a Miroku, ya que se sentía bastante acalorado cuando (por culpa de Miroku) veía a Kagome desnuda o cuando la llevaba en su espalda rosaba sus exquisitos muslos, y no solo acalorado, su miembro dolía un poco al verla. Su amigo aquella vez rió descaradamente antes de contestarle

 _-Veo mi amigo que no eres muy diferente a mi_

Luego de eso le contó una vergonzosa platica que tiempo antes había tenido con Myouga, claro que se sonrojo al máximo, pero le quedo mas claro el porque a su entrepierna le sucedía eso... sabia que lo mejor era dormir de una buena vez...

Kagome se encontraba en el pasto del piso e Inuyasha arriba de la joven, mirándose minuciosamente

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome...

Inuyasha ataco vorazmente los labios de la muchacha sin importarle casi que necesitaba oxigeno. Al dejar de besarla se encontró con sus ojos con un brillo carnal, pidiendo algo mas que solo besos... sin piedad alguna Inuyasha con sus garras desgarro toda la ropa de la chica dejándola totalmente a su merced, ella solo sonrió y gimió... no lo resistió mas... lamió desesperadamente los senos de la miko. La muchacha solo lloriqueaba y gemía mas alto su nombre

-I-Inu ya no puedo mas... hazme tuya...

-Lo que pida mi perra

Sin dejar mucho tiempo se desnudo, y se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica

-Muéstrame de lo que eres capas

-Claro que lo are perra

Y antes de que la penetrara... Despertó...

-¡Joder!, ahora tendré que ir al rió...-refunfuño mirando el bulto en su hakama

 _Mierda... tengo que hacer a Kagome mi perra..._

Eso siempre pensaba, pero luego se arrepentía ya que sabia que ella seguramente no queria algo con el, ademas de que su lado yokai podía despertar y hacerle algo que ella no quisiera

* * *

Al día siguiente... en la época actual la joven azabache no dejaba de pensar en que Inuyasha le hiciera el amor y la marcara, era un pensamiento que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. Sus amigas notaron un extraño comportamiento en su amiga y decidieron que juntas se irían a comer a su local favorito.

Al llegar al local a Kagome aun no se le quitaba ese pensamiento, ¡pero como mierda se iba a quitar de la cabeza a un hanyou tan jodidamente sexy!. Suspiro cansada, lo mejor seria hablar con sus amigas de otro tema

-¿Te sucede algo Kagome-chan?-pregunto Ayumi la mas inocente del grupo

-eh... no nada-rió nerviosa

-Es tu novio ¿verdad?-pregunto Eri

-Bueno...

-¿Te volvió a engañar?-pregunto Yuka

-No, no es eso...

Se armo de valor y les dijo que la acompañaran a su casa.

Ya en su casa, subieron a su cuarto y se acomodaron: Eri en el piso, Yuka en la silla del escritorio y Ayumi junto con ella en la cama sentadas

-Bien, cuéntanos-pidio Yuka

-Bueno pues verán...

Les explico todo lo que sentía con un rubor furioso atacando su rostro, ademas de un pequeño temblor que acompañaba

-Eso no tiene nada de malo Kagome-chan-dijo Eri

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo saliendo ¿no?-siguió Yuka

-Bueno si, pero...

-Oh, Kagome-chan se ve que lo amas mucho-dijo con felicidad Ayumi

-No se si el también quiere hacerlo...

-Todos los hombre quieren hacer eso-animo Eri

-Pero el es diferente a el resto de hombres. Jamas menciono algo a tal grado que se le acusara de pervertido

-Bueno, en ese caso tendrás que seducirlo-aporto Yuka

-El amor florecerá, no te preocupes-animo Ayumi

-Aun así mañana te traeremos un regalo, ¿te parece?-afirmaron Eri y Yuka

-B-bien...

Tal vez les pidió opinión a las personas correctas o incorrectas, mañana lo descubriría. Se fue a despedir de ellas con una extraña incertidumbre. Bueno después de eso se fue a bañar. Pensando que tendría la casa para ella sola mañana y pasado mañana, ya que su familia irán a visitar a una tía que vivía un poco lejos de ahí y se tomarían dos días de visita. A ella no la llevaron porque tenia que ponerse al corriente en los estudios. Aun así no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha y que le hiciera el amor

 _Malditas hormonas..._

* * *

Luego de un baño de agua fria por andar pensando cosas pervertidas se fue al goshimboku donde observo la herida del árbol ya que la miko Kikyo lo sello durante 50 años hasta que Kagome lo libero de aquel sueño. La amaba mucho, pero no creía que sintiera algo mas que amistad... quizá debería de olvidarse de esos pensamientos indecentes. Quería verla... al día siguiente... en la noche la visitaría... cuando durmiera claro

* * *

Era el día que sus amigas le regalarían algo y su familia se iría a visitar a su tía.

Su familia se despidió y se fue dejándola sola, pero no por mucho. A los 20 minutos que se fue su familia, sus amigas llegaron. Subieron a su cuarto. Kagome se extraño, sus amigas menos Ayumi tenían una sonrisa se satisfacción como si hubieran echo alguna travesura sin que las atraparan...

-Bien que querían regalarme

Se acomodaron en su cuarto como en el día anterior

-Uno... dos... ¡sorpresa!-gritaron Eri y Yuka entregándole una bolsa de regalo. Ayumi solo sonrió, como igualmente no sabiendo que le regalarían

Kagome la tomo y la abrió... era un... baby doll...

-C-chicas, ¿-q-que es esto?-pregunto entre balbuceos y ruborizada

-Un baby doll por supuesto-respondio Eri

-Pero... ¿para que?...

-obviamente para que seduzcas a tu novio-contesto en risitas Yuka

-Yo no me puedo poner eso...

-Vamos Kagome -chan hay una primera vez para todo-dijo Ayumi... después de todo no era la mas ¨inocente¨ del grupo

-Yo...

-Al menos pontelo esta noche ¿vale?-pidió Eri y Yuka

-Bien...

Al fin y al cabo no creía que vendría Inuyasha

-Ademas si lo vez, recuerda que también tendrás que seducirlo

-Ja ja ja no creo que lo vea-rió nerviosa Kagome

Después de todo no creía que Inuyasha la visitara... o al menos eso esperaba...

Luego de reír y platicar sobre otras cosas sus amigas se fueron. Kagome tenia que cumplir con la promesa que la fosaron a cumplir, pero primero se bañaría antes de dormir con aquellas ropas.

Al termino del baño fue a su cuarto a ponerse la ropa y se miro en el espejo. El baby doll parecía un tipo vestido de color purpura solo que este era aun mas corto que su falda del colegio, tenia tirantes negros, un escote que resaltaba perfectamente el inicio de sus pechos, no llevaba sostén porque el traje se hacia cargo de eso, ademas de que para que combinara se puso unas bragas de encaje negras, claro se transparentaban por la tela delgada del baby doll. Pronto tubo sed desidio bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua, total su familia no estaba y no sentiría vergüenza de como iba por la casa

* * *

Inuyasha estaba deseoso de ver a Kagome, ya era un poco tarde por lo que la chica debería de estar durmiendo ya. Traspaso el poso y al salir de este fue directamente a la casa de la muchacha. Respiro hondo antes de entrar, no había rastro de la familia de Kagome, ella estaba sola... vio la luz de su cuarto prendida pensó que lo mas seguro seria que la chica se durmió con la luz prendida, no seria la primera vez que hacia eso. Den un salto llego a la ventana estaba abierta, entro. No estaba la chica, desidio esperarla en la cama en su típica pose india. Estaba formulando alguna excusa para decirle que hacia en su época. Comenzó a escuchar pisadas, se tenso, al abrirse la puerta y Kagome entrando sus miradas chocaron...

Kagome estaba sorprendida ¿que hacia el aquí? no sabia y si morirse de la vergüenza o alegrarse porque al fin intentaría seducirlo. Desidio caminar mas para que el la observara de pies a cabeza y le diera su opinión sobre el traje. Sintió su rostro arder, casi podía jurar que Inuyasha se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, la miraba de pies a cabeza minuciosamente

Inuyasha no se podía creer lo que veía, Kagome se veía hermosa como siempre. Ella camino mas y la pudo mirar mejor... el traje que llevaba la hacia ver tan... tan... sensual... mágica... sexy... podía describir a Kagome en muchas maneras, pero se dedico a mirarla. Miro sus piernas parecían extremadamente suaves, tersas y lisas, su estomago se podía ver por la delgada tela, su cintura estrecha, siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con la mira se topo con sus pechos parecían tan apetecibles... tan deliciosos, ademas de que su rostro parecía un ángel y sus ojos con un brillo especial...

-¿Que te parece?-pregunto Kagome avergonzada

-Te vez... bien...-fue lo único que pudo decir el

-Gracias-quizá no esperaba que dijera eso, pero estaba desidida a hacer lo que hiciera falta para seducirlo

-¿Por que ese traje y no alguna otra ropa?

-¿Por que?, ¿te incomoda?

-No... pero ¿no te dará frió?...

-Claro que no, con este calor no lo creo

Kagome suspiro y se sentó a un lado de Inuyasha

-Ademas ¿que haces aquí?

-Bueno yo... Sango quería saber como estabas...

 _Ja ja claro Inuyasha échale la culpa a Sango..._

Claro luego se disculparía con la taijiya

-Ya veo...

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que Kagome se armo de valor y ejecuto un plan para seducirlo

-Nee Inuyasha

-hm

-Te e dicho alguna vez si puedo abrasarte

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos ¿que demonios intentaba decir

-¿Que?...

-¿Puedo abrasarte?

-Haz lo que quieras-se comenzó a ruborizar

Kagome se abalanzo a Inuyasha y lo abrazo con fuerza. Se estremeció al sentir la cálida respiración de Inuyasha en su hombro. Se relajo al sentir que el le correspondía al abrazo. Sintió que el la apretaba mas contra el. Ella sentía que todo era irreal, tanto que se dejo llevar y le lamió el cuello, el se tenso y se ruborizo ¿que estaba asiendo? seducirlo o al menos eso esperaba

Kagome lo abrazo con fuerza. Su pelo estaba mas cerca de su nariz oliendo su adictivo olor a sakuras, respiro hondo. Se dejo llevar y la abrazo, la afianzo contra el. Su olor se intensifico mas, su boca se llenaba se saliva. Salio de su trance al sentir algo cálido y húmedo recorrerle el cuello... ¡kami era su lengua!

-¿Q-que haces?

-Lamerte el cuello, claro tontito-bufo

-Pe-pero ¿por que?

Kagome tomo el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos y se acerco a el a centímetros de besarce

-Porque te amo-susurro

Inuyasha se tenso... ella lo... ¿amaba?...

-K-Kago... me...

-Si...

-Yo... me tengo que ir...

Alejo a Kagome de el quitando sus manos de su cara y se paro

-¿Por que Inu?

¿Inu? podía acostumbrarse, pero esto estaba mal

-No puedo quedarme

Inuyasha se subió a la ventana, pero justo después Kagome lo tomo del brazo asciendo que este quedara intermedio de sus pechos

-K-Kagome

-No te vallas, estoy sola y no me gusta estarlo

-Lo siento pero yo...

Kagome se rindió, no era precisamente la clase de chicas que sabia como seducir. Soltó el brazo de Inuyasha y se dio media vuelta. Sentía las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos amenazando con salir

-Si quieres vete...

-Kagome...

Inuyasha reacciono por inercia propia, la tomo de un brazo y la jalo. En el acto junto sus labios con los de la miko en un beso brusco. La tumbo en la cama y el se subió sobre ella sin dejar de besar sus labios

Kagome lo abrazo quería saber si eso era real, si no era una dulce jugarreta de su cerebro. Supo que no era un sueño cuando sintió la lengua de Inuyasha explorar la suya

-Inuyasha...-jadeo

-Kagome...-gruño ferozmente

Dejo de besarla y Kagome se sorprendió al ver las marcas moradas hacer acto de presencia en el rostro de Inuyasha... estaba perdiendo el control... Kagome sonrió, tal vez si funciono

Inuyasha devoro los labios de la miko una vez mas pero ahora pasando una de sus manos por la pierna de Kagome subiendo hasta llegar a su muslo. Kagome gimió al sentir las manos de Inuyasha subir el baby doll, pasando sus manos por su estomago

-Inu-Inuyasha...

-Quítate eso

Kagome se quedo callada disfrutando de las caricias de su amado

-¡Quítate eso ahora!-ordeno en un rugido

Kagome con las manos temblorosas comenzó a quitarse la ropa, completamente avergonzada. Apenas Kagome se quito la prenda Inuyasha enterró su rostro en su cuello y respiro hondo...

-Hueles bien...-susurro

Poso sus manos en los senos de la azabache, sintió su pezón duro contra su palma. Incapaz de controlarse lamió un seno de la chica la cual se retorció involuntariamente por la indescriptible sensación. Quedo fascinado por el exquisito sabor del pecho de Kagome, se deleito con su suavidad y succiono su pezón. Kagome victima del placer movió una de sus piernas rosando la prominente erección del hanyou, Inuyasha gruño en respuesta a su acción y paso a lamer el otro seno ahora con mas voracidad que antes. Kagome quería darle placer a Inuyasha, al ver sus orejas no lo pensó dos veces y tomo una lamiéndola, chupándola y succionandola haciendo que su miembro

-Adoro cuando tocas mis orejas...

Inuyasha tomo la entrepierna de la chica la cual aclamaba por atención con una mano. Desgarro las bragas de la muchacha la cual dio un chillido en protesta, no le importo, pero olio a la perfección un olor increíblemente adictivo su boca se le hizo agua y pego su rostro a la feminidad de la chica respirando profundo. Kagome gimió y pego mas la cabeza de Inuyasha a su entrepierna. Arqueo violentamente la espalda cuando Inuyasha paso su lengua por su intimidad. La penetro con su lengua

-Deliciosa...

-I-Inu... yasha

Kagome exploto junto con un orgasmo abrazador que la consumía, su cuerpo temblaba. Inuyasha acerco su cara a el oído de Kagome

-Eres... adictiva...-ronroneo

Kagome jalo el haori de Inuyasha con fuerza quitandocelo. Inuyasha reacciono de golpe ¿que estaba haciendo?, las marcas moradas desaparecieron

-Lo siento yo...

-Inuyasha...

Lo miro con un brillo carnal en los ojos... acaso ¿ella quería que le hiciera el amor?... Kagome aprovecho y lo beso, eso fue el detonante, sabia que tenia que marcarla ahora, se quito el kosoude quedando solo con la hakama

-Te amo... perra...-susurro antes de besarla

Las palabras de Inuyasha se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, ella sabia que significaba perra para los inu-yokais... ¡Inuyasha se le estaba declarando!. Kagome cuando Inuyasha dejo de besarla mira hacia abajo, encontrándose con el bulto en la hakama de Inuyasha, se ruborizo... el bulto era grande... Inuyasha noto a Kagome mirarlo y decidió que ella le quitara la ultima prenda. Con las manos temblando desato el nudo de la hakama. Inuyasha se quito la prenda dejándola en algún lugar de la habitación como el resto de prendas. Kagome lo miro por un momento... era grande... y grueso... trago duro...

-¿Sorprendida?-pregunto con arrogancia

-E-es muy grande...

Inuyasha beso su frente

-Abre las piernas-ordeno

Kagome obedeció y las abrió. Inuyasha se posiciono a la entrada de ella, ambos gimieron por la placentera sensación. La esencia de Kagome bañaba el miembro de Inuyasha por completo. Con cuidado la empezó a penetrar. Kagome se tenso por el dolor y unas lagrimas salieron. Inuyasha sabia que a Kagome le dolería por lo que lamió sus lagrimas y con sus manos amaso los pechos de la miko, se movió despacio dentro de ella con cuidado, tenia que acostumbrarse a el, así estuvo por un rato

-Ya no duele. Puedes ir mas rápido

-¿Segura?

-Si

Inuyasha se movió mas rápido en Kagome, ella gimoteaba y se movía al compás de sus movimientos, la penetro con mas rudeza y ella lo abrazo. Sus cuerpos eran unos solo, su sudor... su cabello... todo. Los pezones de Kagomes se rosaban con el pecho de Inuyasha con cada embestida. El quería sentir mas el cuerpo de Kagome por lo que fue aun mas rápido y duro, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kagome. Estaba cerca del orgasmo dio un alarido de placer explotando, apretando a Inuyasha en su interior. Inuyasha la mordió en el cuello perforándolo justo en el momento en el que el se libero por los espasmos de Kagoeme que lo masajeaban en su interior, se movió un poco lento... disfrutando del orgasmo... La mordida no dolió... al contrario le dio una exquisita sensación. Con las respiraciones pesadas Inuyasha se tumbo a un lado de Kagome cubriéndolos con la frasada y la abrazo

-Inuyasha... ¿que sucederá ahora en adelante?

-Que quieres decir

-Me marcaste... pero... ¿que pasara con Kikyo?

-Kagome...-la miro seriamente-que te quede claro una cosa yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, me tardaría mucho tiempo en decirte lo mucho que te amo. A Kikyo solo siento compasión nada mas... ni siquiera cariño... tu me robaste el corazón ninguna otra mujer mas que tu

-Inuyasha... yo también no sabes cuanto te amo

-Kagome...

-Dime...

-¿Por que te pusiste esas ropas?...

-Yo... bueno... quería seducirte...

-¿Seducirme?

-Si... para que me marcaras como tuya

-Kagome...-bufo-no tienes que seducirme para que te marque... yo te marque porque te amo

-Al menos el traje si cumplió su cometido

-Pervertida-rió

-Pervertido

Inuyasha la beso una vez mas volviendo a comenzar a fundir en uno solo... con amor

 **Fin**

Uff un trabajo menos si lo se debo seguir con volviendo a la niñes pero como dije un trabajo menos. Un lemon bien feo XD bueno pero que se le puede hacer ¿no?

Ni se preocupen ya voy a seguir con mis otros trabajos así que no se preocupen

Bueno

¡ADIÓS!


End file.
